


What Really Matters

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, First Time, M/M, humor and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning Jim wakes up to Blair in his arms and is thrilled.  Only problem is, Blair isn’t his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Matters

What Really Matters  
By Patt

 

Summary: Christmas morning Jim wakes up to Blair in his arms and is thrilled. Only problem is, Blair isn’t his.

Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Warnings: Sappy  
Word Count: 3819  
Genre: Slash

 

Jim woke that wonderful Christmas morning with Blair in his arms and he never felt happier about anything. He smiled as he pulled Blair closer to him. _Wait a minute, Ellison. Blair doesn’t sleep with you. Blair doesn’t belong to you. What’s wrong?_

Jim pulled back and saw that Blair was shivering from the cold and then Jim realized, there was no heat in the loft. Blair must have come upstairs to share body heat.

“Chief, what’s going on?” Jim asked softly.

Blair woke up and blushed. “Sorry, I was freezing. I figured we could share the bed, it was big enough. I’ve always been told heat rises, so I figured it might be warmer up here.”

While he was telling Jim this, his heartbeat was going wild. Jim knew he had to calm him down immediately.

“Blair, it’s no biggy. That was smart thinking. Although, we have a fireplace, you know. You could have started a fire.”

“Don’t you remember the last time I started a fire? You said leave the fires to you. I almost blew you out of the loft it was so hot in there.”

“I think you could have done one last night. Was it last night, or this morning?” Jim asked.

“I woke up at four in the morning and knew I would freeze to death down in my room. So I decided to share heat with you. I see you didn’t mind.”

“Didn’t mind at all, Chief. Now I need to get up and take care of business and take a shower. You know where you can reach me,” Jim joked.

“Want me to start a fire?” Blair asked.

“Yeah, but don’t blow us out of the place. Just a small fire would be nice. Then I’ll call the gas company and see what’s going on,” Jim said starting to get out of bed.

“I already called them. The gas lines are frozen and they’re advising people to get hotels and so on until the find out how much damage is done to the pipes,” Blair said.

“In that case, let’s throw some clothes on and get a room at Cascade Towers,” Jim suggested.

“No rooms left man. I called every hotel in town, nothing…”

“What time did you actually get up?” Jim wondered.

“About one. But I wasn’t freezing until four,” Blair answered.

“We better not start a fire, because we don’t know what the gas lines are going to do. Let me call Connor and see if she has a spare bedroom.”

“You’re going to call Connor on purpose?” Blair kidded.

“I think she mentioned she has a two bedroom apartment. She might have heat, hot water and a bed for us to sleep in. Got a problem with that, Chief?”

“No, no problem.” Blair jumped out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom. He felt like he was going to burst. Jim growled after him, beings he was the one that wanted in there in the first place.

OOOOOOOOOO

Blair came walking out of the bathroom and Jim was almost dancing around. “So what did Connor say?”

“I’ll tell you when I’m done in the bathroom,” Jim said as he walked by his friend.

Blair walked into his room and grabbed a bunch of warm clothing. He looked out the window and could see it looked like it was freezing cold, so he dug up some more warm clothing.

Jim looked in and saw Blair putting furry socks into his suitcase and Jim said, “Do you wear those socks?”

“Don’t be talking about my socks like that. They’re really warm. While your toes are cold later on, don’t expect any sympathy from me,” Blair said laughing.

“Connor does indeed have a second bedroom, but her brother is in town and she didn’t think we’d want to sleep on the sofa bed. Any other ideas?” Jim asked.

“I don’t want to stay at Simon’s house. He’s a grouch. Henri is just too laid back for us and Rafe is too anal. On second thought, you stay with Rafe and I’ll stay with Henri,” Blair teased.

“I wanted us to spend the day together. Today is Christmas after all.”

“Oh shit, I forgot today was Christmas. What a lousy Christmas this is going to be. I’ll be jamming over at Henri’s and you’ll be cleaning things with Rafe.” Blair loved teasing his Sentinel.

“Oh ha-ha-ha… I’ve got one idea left, let me make a call,” Jim said, before he started dialing a number from memory.

Blair wondered who he was calling and soon found out.

“Dad, this is Jim, do you have heat?”

“Of course, I have heat, what kind of a question is that at six in the morning?” William answered.

“The loft has none and I was looking for a place for me and Blair to stay until they say it’s okay to come back home. Do you have the room?” Jim asked, knowing full well, the old man had tons of room.

“As you well know, I have three spare rooms. Come over when you’re ready. I have hot water for showers and everything. I’ll make breakfast,” William volunteered.

“Thanks, dad. We just have to pack some bags and we’ll be on our way,” Jim replied.

Jim didn’t even get to say anything to Blair as the phone he had just hung up started to ring. “Ellison.”

“Jim, do you have room for your poor Captain? I have no heat and neither does Rafe. He just called to stay here, but we’re freezing in this neighborhood.”

“Simon, we’re going to my dad’s house. Let me call him and see if you and Rafe can stay there too. He’s got three rooms. Blair and I will have to share a room,” Jim explained.

“Thanks, Jim. I’m so fucking cold, I never want to see December again. Call me and tell me what your dad says.”

Jim hung up the phone, picked it up and dialed his dad again.

“Ellison,” William answered.

“Hi dad, there is a mini emergency. My boss, Simon Banks and my co-worker Brian Rafe don’t have anywhere to go. Could they use the other two rooms?”

Jim heard a loud sigh. “Jimmy, I wasn’t expecting company today. I haven’t heard from you in months. And suddenly you want me to put up the entire department?”

“I’m sorry, dad. We’ll all find another place to go. I’m sorry I bothered you.” Jim was getting ready to hang up the phone. He was sort of pissed off.

“Jimmy, do you have food at the loft for Christmas dinner?” William asked.

“Yeah, we have a turkey and a ham and all of the fixings. Everyone was going to come over here for dinner tonight. Why?”

“Bring everything with you and invite Captain Banks and Mr. Rafe and tell them they are welcome to our home. After all, Jimmy, this is your home too,” William said trying to make the best out of it.

“Are you sure dad?”

“I’m sure. Now bring the food, because I don’t have anything here but a TV dinner.”

“We’ll bring everything, dad. I figured you would be having dinner with your brother in Seattle. I didn’t know you were going to be home for the holidays,” Jim said sadly.

“Jimmy, my brother died a month ago. I couldn’t get a hold of you, so I went to the funeral alone.”

“Jesus, dad. I’m sorry. Why didn’t you call me later?”

“Why didn’t you call me?” William asked.

“I’m a jerk. I figured you had all of your friends from the club and your brother to hang out with. I never dreamed you would be home alone. I’m sorry, dad.”

 

“It’s all right, Jimmy. We’ll make the best out of this day, if it kills all of us,” William joked.

“Thanks again, dad. I’ll call Simon and Rafe right now and tell them the news.”

Jim hung up and called Simon.

“Banks.”

“Simon you now have a room, with heat, hot water and a Christmas dinner. Do you remember where he lives?”

“Yeah, I remember. Rafe is here, so I’ll tell him we have a place to stay. He was freaking out. He just knew he was going to have to stay at the shelter with his clothing,” Simon let out a bark of laughter.

Jim laughed too.

“See you in a couple of hours,” Simon said.

“Goodbye, Simon and tell Rafe not to irritate my dad,” Jim joked.

Jim hung the phone up and finally looked at Blair. “What’s wrong,” Jim asked.

“I need to find somewhere to stay,” Blair answered.

“You’re staying in my room with me. You’re not going anywhere else. That’s settled. Now get packed, dad’s making breakfast now. We need to take all of the food over to his house for dinner and make it there. You about ready?”

“Jim, your dad is being a sport about all of this, but he’s not going to like his son sharing a room with a guy,” Blair guessed.

“He’s not going to care. And you know what? I want him to be in our lives, Blair. From now on, he’s coming to dinner on Sunday’s over here. His brother died last month and I didn’t fucking know about it. How sad is that?”

Blair pulled Jim into a hug and said, “Where you close to him?”

“Not really, but my dad was. And because of my work, he was unable to get a hold of me and tell me the news. From now on, he’s going to have numbers to reach one of us at all times. Is that good with you?” Jim asked.

“That’s great with me. I like your dad. I hope that we see more of him all the time. Now, let’s get dressed, packed and get the food ready to go. We’re going to make this a wonderful holiday for your dad. He’s going to need it after the loss of his brother.”

They began to work in silence and Jim realized that what mattered the most were the people around him and that included his dad. He had been a huge assed jerk and he would have to make up for that. Both of them needed to mend fences.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Jim and Blair arrived, William seemed genuinely happy to see them. He helped Jim and Blair tote in all of the groceries and their bags. Once everything was put away in the kitchen, Jim took their bags upstairs. Blair followed him up and felt like a fifth wheel. Jim called down, “Dad, we’re going to take turns taking a shower.”

William went to the bottom of the stairs and said, “Jimmy, there are two spare bathrooms, you can take them at the same time, just different places. Did you forget?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, I did. Sorry, dad. I’m going to do better at being a decent son.”

“Good and I’ll do better at being a decent father,” William answered.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jim came walking down the stairs and heard Blair talking to his dad in the kitchen.

“You have enough food here to feed an army, Blair.”

“I know. I just didn’t know how many people were coming for sure and then I had all of this. I got carried away. I was pretty excited to have the dinner this year.”

Jim walked in and said, “I can’t believe you beat me in the shower.”

“Not all of us are slow, Jim.”

Jim walked over and gave a little hug to Blair and gave him a noggie. “I’ll show you slow.”

William laughed and asked, “Blair, does he always do this to you?”

“Yes, sir he does. And I can’t reach his head,” Blair said as he laughed along with William.

Jim pitched in and helped William with breakfast and Blair answered the door when Simon and Rafe arrived.

Once the men were settled, William and Jim served breakfast and orange juice along with fresh brewed coffee. Simon moaned in happiness when he tasted the coffee. “William, this is the best coffee I’ve ever tasted. And believe me, I know my coffee.”

“I’m glad you like it, Simon. I ground my own, every morning, so it’s always fresh. A lot of places don’t ground their own and it isn’t fresh. There is nothing that beats a strong, fresh cup of coffee,” William said.

Once breakfast was done, Rafe and Blair cleaned up the entire kitchen. William took Jim and Simon into the living room to relax. Jim saw the tree up and felt even worse then he did before.

“Dad, do you put the tree up every year?”

“Yes…I always had hopes that you boys would stop by on Christmas day and it would be here waiting for you.”

Jim got up and sat next to his dad and hugged him. “I’m so sorry, dad. I’m such a jerk. I’m going to be a better son, you’ll see.”

“Good, as long as you let me be a better father,” William replied.

Simon smiled at the closeness that Jim and William were sharing and he missed his son. Jim looked across the room and said, “Don’t you have Daryl today?”

“I did before all of this,” Simon answered.

“Invite him over right this moment,” William ordered.

“You wouldn’t mind having a 15 year old hanging out with us?” Simon asked.

“Not at all. He might give this party the boost it needs. We’re going to play some games this afternoon to help pass some time,” William said.

“Sounds like fun, dad. Thank you for everything,” Jim stated softly.

The three men talked and talked and just had a really good time, once Simon called and gave Daryl the address to William’s house.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rafe said, “I can’t believe Jim’s dad is letting us all stay here. And how is he taking you and Jim being a couple?”

Blair looked confused. “A couple of what?”

“You know, a couple.”

“Rafe, where did you get your information? We aren’t a couple,” Blair insisted.

“Do you wish you were?” Rafe asked.

“Why are you asking me this shit? Jim doesn’t swing that way,” Blair said.

Rafe burst out laughing and said, “Man, for an observer, you don’t observe much. He’s into men big time. He just doesn’t flaunt them around you. I thought it was because you two were now a couple.”

“Rafe, lower your voice. What if Jim’s dad heard that?”

“So what? His dad must know, if he knows Jim at all.”

“I can’t believe this. He likes men? What type of men?” Blair asked.

“Like you, Sandburg. He likes long hair, not too tall, but sturdy and smart. They have to be smart.”

“You’re pulling my leg aren’t you? You asshole,” Blair said angrily.

“No, I’m serious, Sandburg. He’s got a thing for you. He watches you all the time. If you made a move on him, he would jump your bones,” Rafe said.

“If you’re wrong, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“I’m not wrong. I’m telling you, kiss him tonight and see what happens,” Rafe suggested.

“You swear to this?” Blair pleaded.

“I swear to this,” Rafe answered.

“I’ll think on it,” Blair replied.

“You’re such a chicken shit,” Rafe teased.

“I’ll move at my own pace,” Blair said as he walked out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOO

Daryl arrived and the fun began. They played Monopoly and Clue until dinner was done. Everyone helped do everything, so it was actually quite easy.

Jim was in the kitchen and William walked in and gave his son a hug.

“What’s that for, dad?”

“For all of the times, I should have,” William answered.

“Thanks, dad. It means a lot to me.”

Everyone else came into the kitchen and helped take the food out to the dining room table and before long, dinner was served.

OOOOOOOOOO

Daryl was helping with dishes and said, “Blair, this is the best Christmas I’ve had in years. And I don’t even know William. He’s sure nice to me and do you know he gave me two hundred dollars for Christmas? I didn’t tell my dad yet, but he gave it to me in a card. Said that he wanted me to get something I really wanted. Do you think my dad will make me give it back to him?”

“Nah… He’s going to be okay with it, because I’m going to tell him ahead of time. Don’t worry, Daryl. William is a good man and I’m glad you like him. We like him too.”

“Speaking of William, he said we’re going to play another game of Clue. He likes to rub it in that he and I won two games while the policemen didn’t. He’s evil, but good.”

“We’re all done here. Bring on the games,” Blair said as he pushed Daryl out of the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOO

Finally at about eight that night, Daryl’s mom stopped by to pick him up. Daryl didn’t want to go, so William asked him over for New Years Eve or New Years Day. Daryl seemed happy with that. Simon beamed with happiness that William enjoyed his son so much.

Everyone got their things put away for the night and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Blair was very nervous after what Rafe had said. Thank God there were two beds in the room. That would make him less nervous.

When he got upstairs, he about swallowed his tongue. The two twin beds had been replaced by a king sized bed and it looked like he was going to be sharing close quarters with him after all. Now, he was nervous.

Jim came walking into the room and smiled. “What’s up, Chief. I can hear your heart pounding all the way downstairs?”

“I didn’t know we were going to be sharing a bed,” Blair said.

“We shared my bed last night and you didn’t seem nervous. What’s wrong?” Jim asked.

“What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong. I’m a fucking pitiful excuse for an observer. I’ve been observing you for all of this time and I never knew you liked men. Why didn’t you tell me that? This is something your Guide should know, don’t you think?” Blair ranted.

“You just found out that I was bi and it’s upsetting you? Okay, I’ll sleep downstairs on the living room sofa. Not to worry, Sandburg.”

“Oh as usual, you are way off, you idiot.”

“Don’t call me an idiot, Chief.”

“Then stop acting stupid. Why do you think I’m nervous about being in a room with you all night long?”

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about me jumping your bones. Your body is safe in this room,” Jim promised.

“Why is that? Why don’t I have to worry? You find me unattractive or something like that, Jim?”

“Chief, you lost me ages ago and I’m still lost. What the hell? Do you want me to attack you in the middle of the night?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure on that, but why don’t you ever think about it?”

“I do think about it, Blair. I think about you and me all the time. But it wouldn’t work,” Jim answered.

“Why wouldn’t it work?”

“Because we’re best friends. I don’t want to lose my best friend when I screw up a relationship with you. Do you understand?”

“Basically you’re saying, we wouldn’t last?” Blair asked.

“I screw everything up, Chief, you know this as well as I do.”

Blair walked over and got closer and closer until he was next to Jim. He pulled Jim’s face down to his level and they began to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“God, I want you so badly, Blair.”

“Take me, I’m here. I’m not going to let you be a jerk and ruin things. We’re going to get that straight right away. We don’t have any supplies with us, so humping or sucking will have to do for tonight. We’ll save penetration until we get back to the loft. How does that sound?”

Jim pushed Blair back on the bed and began to strip him of his clothing. Before long they were both naked, and hard. Oh yeah, this was going to be great fun.

They got into the ‘69’ position and began to suck in earnest. Before long both of them moaned with completion while breathing very hard.

“Thanks, Chief. I really liked that.”

“Thank, Rafe. He’s the one that told me about you.”

“Rafe told you what?” Jim asked.

“He said that you liked guys my size, long hair and smart. That’s what he said.”

Jim snickered and said, “Well, I do now. But I’ve never dated anyone quite like you before Chief. He was kidding you.”

“Jim, this isn’t a joke is it?”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and pulled the covers up over them. “Blair, this would never be a joke. I love you.”

“And I love you. I need to tell you a few things. Starting this week, we’re having your dad over for dinner once a week and I don’t want to hear any complaints about it.”

“I told him Sunday’s were his day from now on. I was hoping you would agree to it. Now I need to tell him about us,” Jim said.

“Holy shit, Jim. Don’t tell him yet. Let him get used to me first and see if he likes me.”

“Everyone likes you, Blair.”

“I wish that were true. Even my mother didn’t call for Christmas.”

“Chief, she probably called the house and we weren’t there. She might think we’re working. So give her a break. And you could call her, you know? It’s a two-way street. Call her and ask her over for dinner sometime. Maybe she would come more often if she had an open invite to Sunday dinner.”

“You would share your dad’s Sunday dinner with Naomi?”

“Yes, I would share anything with you, babe.”

“Babe? I like the sounds of that. Will you be my babe too?”

“No one else’s but yours, Chief.”

“I have to sleep now. I’m so tired. This was a good day. I’m so glad you spent time with your dad and we got to have everyone else here too. This has been fun,” Blair said.

“Goodnight, Blair. See you in the morning. We’ll shower together and make a nice breakfast for everyone. How does that sound?”

“Sounds fantastic. Sleep well, Jim. I love you.”

“I love you, Blair.”

William could hear them through the vents and smiled to himself. He knew all along that they were made for each other. They just needed to figure it out. Everyone found out what really matters is love.

The end


End file.
